Blood, Silver Bats and Ballroom Dances
by Snow Love Peace
Summary: Vampire/witch love at first sight. When Sanguini saw Luna Lovegood for the first time, he just knew she would be his lovely she-vampire forever. Sanguini/Luna. Either he must have her heart or her blood!
1. Chapter 1

SanguiniLuna for the Character Boost challenge at HPFC forum! Come and join if you want to participate!

* * *

 **Blood, Silverbat and Ballroom Dances**

 **(Slughorn's party in Half-Blood Prince)**

Very few people knew how it felt like to be a vampire: it was like being anemic, you were tired all the time. Unless you had a chance to drain some blood!  
Sanguini, being a well-behaved vampire, couldn't just allocate his blood sources from anywhere. He had to be very careful whose blood he drained.  
So it was a very _lascivious_ , horrible temptation when he met Luna Lovegood one day, while he still had not eaten.

To say meeting her—with her smell of lovely, fresh, warm blood—on an empty stomach was _difficult_...Well, it was an understatement. Sanguini had to repeatedly remind himself that he had better not get carried away or be found draining the delicious, fine blood of Ms. Lovegood. He might actually get in trouble for that! And imagine, vampires already had to fight with such a bad reputation! He better not ruin the party and do anything other than dance!

Good thing the vampire had his fine dancing shoes on his slender feet. Vampires didn't just drain blood, they were excellent dancers!

Sanguini straightened his silver tie, which matched his handsome silver-and-black pinstripe suit, and sauntered through the party crowd towards the mysterious blonde. As he approached closer, he made sure to grab several bloody steaks and bloody liver pate from the waiter's appetizer trays...so that he would be at least somewhat satiated when he reached the presence of such a...wild flower.

Luna Lovegood, up close, was even more beautiful than he thought she would be. She had large, unjudgmental and fine crystal blue eyes. They gazed at even monsters without fearing. Sanguini had an idea that Luna Lovegood would not even be afraid of a large monster if she were not afraid of him.

'Could I dance with you?' he asked while trying not to salivate too much over the rich aroma of her blood.

Luna reached out her hand and grabbed his. 'Of course, you may. Harry potter does not dance at all.' She grinned and took a sip of her cherry punch drink. 'He has two left feet, so I shall dance with you...?' She raised her brows as she waited for him to give his name.

Sanguini returned her grin, showing off a large set of blistering white and pointy teeth. 'Sanguini,' he said with a thick Romanian accent. 'My name, lovely one, is Sanguini.' He stooped to kiss her hand and practically purred, trying to resist biting the lovely girl. 'At your service.'

Sanguini and Luna spent most of the night twirling together as he showed the young, waifish witch how the waltz, samba, and tango were all properly danced.

By the end of the night, her pale cheeks were properly flushed with roses in them. Oh, how he desired to reach out and pinch her cheeks for a drop of that rose-like blood. It would taste delicious.

He panted and rested his elbow against a wall. He was truly exerted and needed to eat.

Though he wished to spend all eternity with Luna, dancing and smiling and sharing secrets with her, he had to eat before he fell dead on the floor from exhaustion. He took out a handkerchief and wiped at his brow.

'Oh, lovely one, my Luna. Dear me, how I will regret this later, but please excuse me. Like Cinderella, I must be off before midnight...to, er, eat! You will remember me and write to me, won't you?'

'Yes, of course, I will Sanguini,' Luna said and then reached up on her toes to kiss him on his pale, bloodless cheek.

If Sanguini still had a heart, it would be hammering so hard with joy now. He had been kissed by the most beautiful and strange girl in the party; the belle of the ball!

'Thank you, my lovely, we will meet again,' he said before hopping off the balcony and transforming into a bat in the sky.

He then spent the rest of the starry night eating flies and small mice for blood. It was a very tasty treat, but all along, the handsome grey bat had only one beautiful creature on his mind: his blonde lovely that he would return to one day when he was back in his human form and his blood replenished.

Truly, Harry Potter was a fool for letting this lovely girl out of his sight. Well, Sanguini did not suffer fools lightly.

He would return for his lovely.

...THE END...


	2. Chapter 2

SanguiniLuna for the Character Boost challenge at HPFC forum! Sequel to ! WOOO!

* * *

 **~2~**

 **Vampire Letters** **~SLL~**

* * *

He did return for his lovely.

True to his word, Sanguini, the lover and vampire, wrote to Luna every day.

He wrote her a letter every day from his castle in Romania and swore that as soon as he had a chance to go back to England, he would be there by her side in a heartbeat.

 _'Oh lovely one,'_ the vampire with a romantic, breaking heart wrote, _'I miss you every day you are not near. How I long to drink your blood and make you mine. Little one, can't you see what you are doing to me?_

 _You must ask your father to give me your hand in marriage! I must have you betrothed to me!'_

 _._

Luna giggled to herself as she read Sanguini's madly passionate letters to her. It was flattering that the handsome vampire was so in love with her, but his letters could be really silly at times. She wrote back, still with a smile on her face:

 _'Dear Sanguini,_

 _I like you very much. You are such a caring and elegant vampire. If I did see myself married to any vampire, it would be to you.'_ Luna paused to bat her eyelashes and giggle, before she twisted her quill around and continued her letter. _'But I am only sixteen and have not finished school, I have no desire to marry one - at least not yet!_

 _Do not be discouraged or hurt though, I DO like you very much and find you very charming and handsome. Please continue to write to me, I would miss you if you were gone too._

 _PS My life is better because of having a vampire around it. I've never had a foreign admirer before.'_

 _._

Sanguini's eyes and heart popped with both joy and fear when he read Luna's letter. He immediately began to write back.

 _'Oh my lovely, my bellalisimo Luna, I am so sorry for rushing things and trying to marry you off to me! I just wanted to make sure you're mine! It was very greedy of me and I apologize humbly! My enthusiam gets the better of me!_

 _Ha ha! I will wait for as long as it takes for you to graduate so we can be together. I am studying too at local Transylvania Academy where I am apprenticed with an alchemist! I can see us living together in my castle. you would like it here in Romania, there are lots of Nargles but we get rid of them using garlic. Isn't that funny? People here believe in the things you do, including vampires - well how can they not when people like me walk around?'_

 _._

Luna was absolutely delighted with his letter. It seems he could see his own faults and heed her pace and shift to a slower courtship.

 _'Oh Sanguini, I do want to meet you again...but not yet. My father would be very angry if I left Hogwarts to visit you in Romania and I'm not sure my Romanian is good enough that I could transfer to_ _Transylvania Academy and study there...As much as the nargles and mystery of your quaint land intrigues me, I'm still just a British school girl ;) and used to my home. My dad will be so sad when I marry you one day and leave.  
_

 _PS I have enclosed a piece of my radish earring for you. I know you love them and it will bring you good luck. Return the other radish to me when you next see me._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Luna_

 _xoxo'  
_

 _._

 _'Oh my Luna, my love, so you DO want to marry me one day? I dont care how long I have to wait, you cannot even imagine how happy this has made me. I WANT TO SCREAM IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS: LUNA LOVEGOOD WANTS TO MARRY ME! I'M SO HAPPY! You have made all my wishes as a vampire wizard come true. Despite the hardships and many years I've had to live alone, hunted and despised by muggles, I will never regret being a vampire anymore or rue the day I was bitten and converted to something feared throughtout the world._

 _Because you do not fear me, Luna, do you? You know even though I am a vampire, my heart yet is human and loves you with all its compacity and more.  
_

 _Stay true to me Luna, be patient, I will return for you._

 _And bless your little kind soul for giving me one of your radish earrings. I treasure it and am kissing it right now. I will keep your raddish earring under my pillow every night as I think of you._

 _I am your slave, your servant, your willing demigoue._

 _Oh love, my dear precious Luna, when we are finally together again, it will be so perfect._

 _YOURS_

 _and only yours_

 _SANGUINI.'_

 _._

'Oh he's so faithful!' Luna sighed and pressed the handwritten letter, with its loopy inky handwriting, to her chest. How her heart was racing and beating madly. She couldn't believe how much in love she was with a vampire she hadn't seen in several months.

Everyday she thought of their beautiful dance at Slughorn's party. That night had been truly enchanted yet she never expected things to develop so deeply and passionately from them.

Somehow she expected Sanguini to forget her the way all other boys like Harry did.

Luna sighed and heaved again, nearly ready to swoon. Maybe what Sanguini said was true: 'the other boys were stupid' -especially Harry to not realize what a beautiful and passionate girl she was!

Although Sanguini was the first to appreciate her unique beauty and go after her. She felt alive under his affections.

 _'Oh my Sanguini, lovely Sanguini, I wait everyday to see you again...I'm completely in love.'_

Luna could barely stop herself from swooning and even her father and the other students in Ravenclaw noticed that Luna was more distracted and eccentric than ever, with her head up in the clouds and always muttering about some vampire or Romanian prince who was going to save her one day.

 _'Save me, save me, Sanguini,'_ she thought whenever one of her clasmates or Hermione called her 'Loony' Lovegood and made fun of her.

 _'Sanguini will save me from all of them, or he will just eat and drink the blood of anyone who mistreats me.'_

It was a comforting thought. And she continued to dream about living in a castle under a moonlight, wearing a big, black ballroom dress, as Prince of Dark Shadows and the Night, Sanguini, led her by the hand to dance with him under the bat-filled sky.

'One day my prince vampire will come!' Luna hummed to herself and wore the other half of her raddish earring, comforted in the thought that Sanguini held her other radish with him. 'Keep my radish safe Sanguini and return it to me. Keep my radish safe!'

She really knew the radish was a metaphor for her heart: round and red and soft. Sanguini slept everynight with the radish metaphor of her heart under his bed.

Oh how she wanted to give him her real heart soon!

 **~SLL~**


End file.
